Aevri
Aevri Ren is a member of the main Three Mages trio, with her magic specializing in healing and defense. While the archetype of a healer tends to be one who is submissive, demure and graceful... Aevri is literally the exact opposite of that as she's more feisty tempered, brash and hates being bossed around. Though never making that many friends on her own, Aevri's companions see great potential in her enough to value her as a friend/ally. She joins them on their journey with hopes of proving to others that you shouldn't look down on healers as some meek little things. Appearance Aevri is a short and stocky-bodied girl with sharp blue-green eyes, light skin, and straight dark blue hair normally tied in two low ponytails (with two long bangs framing her face). She's the shortest of the trio. Her main outfit consists of a dark blue hooded leotard with lighter blue accents, darker blue fingerless gloves, and matching knee-length boots. Her soul gem is an aqua green color. Personality Aevri tends to be a pretty blunt, snarky young lady who's easily irritable. Having grown up under so much pressure has led her to grow rather insecure of her own abilities (but she tries to mask this with a tough attitude). Though she can come across as too harsh sometimes, Aevri truly does have a heart of gold and will always be there to help out her friends when they need it. Even if it involves lecturing them for being stupid later, at least it'd still show that there's some good lying under that pouty face. Abilities Specializing in Healing/Defense-based magic, Aevri's choice of defending herself are magical shields that can act as throwing disk-like weapons to slice through enemies. She usually likes to save her healing abilities as a last resort, allowing her to fix up wounds and illnesses that may befall on her friends. Unbeknownst to most, is that Aevri's healing can actually grow a bit stronger if she sings... as her voice can become rather melodic and calming enough to allow the spell to spread more and faster in the body. Biography Aevri was born as the second daughter of Liu and Mei Ren, and thus the younger sister (of five years) to Elody Ren. In the beginning of her childhood things were pretty peaceful, but once Elody showed some remarkable healing magic skills at a young age, all the focus turned to Elody leading to Aevri to feel neglected. Even though she too eventually showed some healing skills of her own, by that time it was too late to get her parents' attention much as they were too focused on her sister (leading to Aevri to grow up resenting her). Eventually the sisters were enrolled at St. Ravilda's with Elody graduating first, leaving Aevri under the shadow of keeping up her sister's legacy. For a long while Aevri would be too cold and distant to reach out to anybody... but some persistence from Prym and Tula would eventually convince the young healer to give them a chance. Near one of her last years at school, Aevri was given the news that her parents suddenly passing away... leaving her and Elody as orphans and Elody quitting her own adventuring lifestyle to come back home. Not that this helped mend the sister's bond, unfortunately... as Aevri still had alot of baggage to overcome that she stubbornly chose to bottle up instead of coming to terms with them. Once graduation finally came, Aevri wasted no time in joining her friends in becoming a traveling Mage trio together. They all vowed to make a difference in the world even with their own unconventional ways. Trivia * Aevri inherited her singing abilities from her mother Mei, who was a renown opera singer herself back in the day. Aevri preferred to keep this talent to herself as to not get teased... but once she first uses it to better her healing magic, she'll become more comfortable in expressing it more often. * Her favorite colors (aside from her usual bluish colorscheme) are green and yellow. * Her favorite food is Soft pretzels, and her favorite drink is Green tea. * Aevri is Demisexual, and only ever had one romantic interest in her life (but she stubbornly refuses to talk about it). * She has a pet at home, a floating koi creature by the name of Yin. A rather gentle and snuggly fish who can get pretty clingy (especially after being separated from Aevri for so long). *